Under Carter
by and-white-sunshine
Summary: Agent Peggy Carter and Dottie Underwood allow themselves to sin a little. Things begin to get a little more complicated as time goes on. Smut, femslash, and canon details all to come. Set in between season 1 and season 2, moving into season 2. Does not follow the storyline in later chapters.
1. Danger

This is a fighty-smutty kind of a one-shot. Agent Peggy Carter, and Dottie Underwood everybody.

There was a lack of the two together, so here we are, a late one-night-write. Enjoy!

 **UPDATE: This is no longer a one shot, and more chapters are to be added shortly.**

* * *

Peggy Carter came home from another day at the male-dominated SSR. Home now being Stark's mansion, which she shared with Angie, the waitress. She walked to her room and sighed, dropping her handbag onto the bed and shrugged her blue coat off. The agent rubbed her shoulders as she sat down on the edge of the bed. The hairs on her arms raised and her entire body tensed when she heard a click from behind her.

"You look worn out, Agent." The voice belonged to a female.

"Just another day at the office, Miss Underwood." Peggy said through gritted teeth. The agent dared to turn her head slightly, and see that it was indeed Dottie Underwood. The Russian smiled at her, pleased with herself for cornering Peggy like this, "Dottie, please."

Her hair was now much darker since they last met, Peggy noted. On the flipside, Peggy's was slightly lighter.

"Your hair looks good dark." Carter commented. Keeping one hand firmly gripped to her gun aimed at Peggy's head, Dottie used the other hand to tease her hair slightly,

"Oh you like it? I just had it done, I saw the colour and it reminded me of you. I simply had to-"

Peggy spun around, moving her head clear of the weapon, and grabbed Dottie's wrist before pushing her elbow inwards as if to snap the woman's arm into two, this forced Underwood to drop the gun. Dottie growled, having been caught off-guard and used her free arm to hook Peggy across the face. Peggy only grabbed her fist before it made contact with her face and squeezed, crushing Dottie's fingers.

"Be careful Peggy, I might need those later." Dottie gasped. Peggy frowned, and went to ignore the comment, before she made to head butt the damn Russian. Dottie lowered her head and instead caught Peggy's lips.

Peggy's frown intensified, and she pulled away immediately, but Dottie moved in again and took her red lips hostage in a strangely pleasant way. The agent worried that Dottie was using her Sweet Dreams lipstick to knock her out again, but surely by now Peggy would be feeling the effects of it.

No this was different; this wasn't a cold kiss with a plan of death. Peggy wasn't really sure what this was, but her body temperature was rising rapidly. Dottie deepened the kiss, and freed her hands from a confused agent, only to run them through her lighter hair, gripping the hair at the nape of her neck. This woman is a wanted fugitive Peggy kept reminding herself, trying to pull away, trying to ignore how aroused she was becoming.

Then came a knock at the door. Dottie pulled away as if Carter's red lips had burned her, she rushed to pick up the gun, "Answer it calmly." She commanded. Peggy nodded, still dumbfounded by what had just happened. Dottie hid behind the door, holding the gun to Peggy's back as she answered the door. It was her annoying diner friend, Angie.

"Angie!" Peggy feigned normality. "What brings you?" Angie blinked at her, "Peggy I live here too. Can I come in?" Peggy felt metal press against her back just a little bit harder. "No." Peggy replied.

Angie frowned, "Peggy we planned this. We said we were going to talk about it. Can't you come downstairs for dinner or somethin'? You're actin' weird and your lipstick is smudged." Angie reached for Peggy's face and tenderly cleaned around her lips, unaware of the sin that had just engulfed them. Peggy smiled fondly, "Thank you Angie." Dottie frowned from behind the door. This Angie girl had better not have any plans to steal Peggy away, she would snap her neck.

The agent stiffened slightly at the gun being nudged into her back again, "Oh, um, listen, Angie, I'm exhausted, can't we do this tomorrow?" Angie looked hurt and Peggy was sorry, but in her defense there was a trained kisser- um, killer, behind her with a gun.

"Fine. Whatever. Tomorrow." Angie walked off, dejected. Peggy looked after her wistfully, "Angie, I'm sorry." She called to Angie's retreating back. The waitress simply waved her hand, as if to dismiss the apology. Peggy closed the door and scowled at Dottie. "What, you're gonna act mad at me for sending your girlfriend away? Please." Dottie laughed. Peggy ignored her comment and continued to study her up close, this was the first time she had properly looked at her since they last met. Carter would never admit that she was jealous of Underwood's flawless facial bone structure. But it seemed she didn't have to.

"See something you like?" Dottie teased. Carter frowned again,

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded to know.

"Coming for you, of course." Dottie breathed in such a seductive tone that Peggy could only draw one conclusion from what that meant. Peggy swallowed and backed away slightly, "W-why?"


	2. Sin A Little

Dottie followed her, never taking her blue eyes off of Carter's dark brown, "Isn't it obvious? I have quite the...infatuation with you."

"So much so that you risked your life coming here and being caught?" Peggy asked.

"Clearly, I'm beside myself." Dottie shrugged, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it either Peggy. I know you did."

Dottie was half right, Peggy did enjoy it to her own disappointment.

"So what?" Peggy asked.

"So fuck me." Dottie commanded, pushing Peggy's back against the wall with her body, grabbing the agent's face as she kissed her hard.

Lust kicked in and a moan escaped Peggy's lips, she responded, kissing Dottie back. She felt the Russian smile in between kisses. Peggy pulled away, she needed to control herself, she needed to stop.

"You won't get away with this." Peggy whispered, catching her breath. Dottie's hands were down her pants already, and Dottie only smiled, applied pressure and rubbed a little. The Englishwoman was on fire.

"Can't a girl have a little fun Peggy?" Dottie asked sweetly, staring her right through, and making Peggy's knees buckle at the same time. Peggy raised her head and stared at the ceiling to avoid Dottie's intense gaze. Dottie saw this as an opportunity to begin kissing Peggy's soft neck, Peggy moaned again in between the kisses being planted on her skin, the biting, and the rubbing.

"Music to my ears." Dottie whispered, biting the lobe of Peggy's ear, "Let's hear more." She began deftly undoing the buttons of Peggy's blouse, revealing large firm breasts, still covered by undergarment. Pulling off the blouse, Dottie traced kisses down Peggy's chest, feeling the woman's breathing deepen. She stood up straight again and spun Peggy around so that her front was against the wall. Dottie ran her hands down the agent's small waist and held onto her shaped hips, planting more kisses on Peggy's back. She brushed her hair to one side and began kissing the back of Peggy's neck, sucking hard and biting. To this Peggy groaned quietly.

Peggy decided it was time to take control and spun back around, pushing Dottie towards her bed. Once Dottie was lying down, Peggy simply tore open her blouse, buttons popping off everywhere. Dottie frowned, "That was expensive."

"I'm sure you can sew new ones on." Peggy said with a smile, before leaning down and kissing Dottie's long neck.

"Mmm, Peggy." Dottie whispered, running a hand down the agent's soft back.

Soon both women were completely naked on Peggy's bed. Dottie was back on top, and she was running her tongue past Peggy's toned core, past her stomach, and down to her sweet spot. Dottie teased for a little while longer, only offering short, quick licks here and there, before kissing her inner thighs. The agent was growing desperate,

"Dottie..." she groaned impatiently.

Dottie smiled before giving her what she wanted, one hand massaging Carter's breast, the other holding onto her hip, and her tongue, dancing upon her clit, her lips offering kisses in between. One of Peggy's hands sat on top of Dottie's massaging her breast, and the other had its fingers threaded though Dottie's darkened hair. Dottie picked up the pace, moving her hand away from Peggy's hip, and to her soaking entrance, where she slipped in two fingers right away. She began thrusting and kept working her mouth, looking up at Peggy, watching her reactions.

Peggy's mouth was open and her breathing was heavy, her cheeks were red with arousal, her eyes closed and her brows furrowed slightly. She was moaning ever so quietly.

Dottie hit the spot she needed to and Peggy gasped slightly, bucking her hips, beginning to move in rhythm with the Russian. Dottie's arm began to move faster and Peggy's breathing became more erratic.

"Dottie...oh...yes..." She moaned her English accent sounding clearly as she rode Dottie's fingers and mouth. The back of Peggy's head pushed deeper into the pillow and her back arched as she reached her climax, "Dottie..!" her mouth was wide open and she frowned with pleasure, coming right into Dottie's willing mouth.

The Russian took it all in like shots, licking her like she was water in a desert. Peggy was left breathing heavily trying to regain her composure, her hair loosely tangled, and her red lipstick smeared across her mouth, and Dottie's.

Dottie sat upright and smiled proudly at the undone hot mess that she had made Agent Carter.

* * *

;) Follow, review, favourite, or just plain tell me if you want more! (I think I do).

 **UPDATE: Due to my desire to carry on with this, I will be adding more chapters set a little bit later (not very far at all though) in the series, and more canon detail. This is no longer a one-night-write one shot.**


	3. Love The Hat

No less than around 5 weeks later, Peggy Carter waited patiently in the vault for Dorothy 'Dottie' Underwood. The Russian had almost seemed too careless when it came to leaving clues as to where she was going to strike next, Peggy reflected. She put it down to Dottie just losing her focus after their last encounter – which originally would have been in Howard Stark's hangar, had Dottie not visited her in his mansion soon after. Peggy still scolded herself heavily for that night, she was an SSR Agent for goodness sake, not some loose teenage girl. She had finally gotten around to having dinner, and talking about things with Angie. Angie had wanted to talk about how Peggy felt towards her.

Angie had been trying to get Peggy to ever since Angie put on a performance to keep her hidden from the other SSR Agents. The hug and the lingering look afterwards were enough for Angie to wonder if there was anything outside of friendship for Peggy Carter, because Angie was sure there was for herself. After talking however, Peggy revealed that she still wasn't sure. She wanted to stay friends; she didn't want Angie to have more a target on her back than she already did by simply being friends with Peggy. Angie left hurriedly, explaining that she suddenly had to run a few errands. She didn't come back for the rest of the night, Peggy worried for her safety the whole time. Angie explained that she stayed the night with a friend when she came back in the morning. The waitress had not acted the same around her since. Peggy sighed audibly and reluctantly pushed her friend's heartbreak out of her head. She had to focus.

The vault door was hauled open and the man who walked in was promptly knocked out by the butt of a shotgun. Peggy rounded the corner, pumping and aiming the shotgun at the woman before her wearing the red hat and blue pantsuit. Dottie had been distracted by the old bank man beside her, but when she turned her head and saw Peggy Carter, her face slowly lit up with a smiling jaw drop. Dottie was impressed, she was happy, and by God, she was turned on.

"Dorothy Underwood, you are under arrest." Agent Carter exclaimed.

The old bank man beside Dottie pulled out a small revolver and aimed at her, his face stone hard. Watching him, the Russian raised her hands slowly in surrender and looked back at Peggy, her face still a picture of admiration for the Englishwoman. Outside, where they stood came, "We are the SSR, lower your weapons." Peggy smirked slightly, proud to be part of the team, "You heard the man." She said, the shotgun still trained on Dottie. Surprisingly, the fugitive did as Agent Thomson said, and put down her gun slowly – but only to kick the bank teller across the face as she stood up straight again. She flew around the corner behind the outside of the vault door, avoiding Peggy's bullets.

Peggy growled and headed towards the door, where Dottie jumped up, grabbed the ledge of the door and swung her legs, kicking Peggy back into the vault and onto the table. There came a series of punches and kicks before Dottie had Agent Carter's arm pinned behind her back. Dottie pulled her head back by her hair so that it was against her shoulder before she leaned in close and said seductively, "It's good to see you again, Pegs." And then she pushed the agent forward, slamming her head against the table. Peggy took a split second to regain herself before elbowing Dottie in the face, knocking her red hat off. The two began to throw each other against the hard wooden shelves and kicking each other into walls. Dottie grew angry, and began throwing punches again only to have Peggy elbow her in the back, knocking her against the table and onto the floor. Dottie spotted the shotgun Peggy had dropped earlier and with a smile, grabbed it. As soon as she stood up though, something hit against the back of her head, and it hit hard. As Dottie fell to the floor, losing consciousness, she remembered seeing silver coins falling all around her, it was glorious. She hit the ground like a tonne of bricks, and Peggy Carter had her victory, cuffing her with a small remark,

"Love the hat."

Dottie awoke in an empty interrogation room. She shook her head to wake herself up, and her vision came into focus. Peggy Carter had taken her down yet again, Dottie smirked slightly, impressive. She then frowned, the men would never let Peggy interrogate her, there was no doubt that she was going to be questioned by some brute who thought her had power over her just because she was cuffed to the table.

No less than ten minutes later though, Peggy Carter strode into the room. Dottie was amazed by her for the third time that day. She studied her with cold blue eyes as Peggy moved in closer. Dottie failed to find any words before Peggy started asking her questions. It wasn't long before a short exchange of words lead to Peggy leaning in close and unlocking the cuffs. Dottie stared at her, running her intense gaze up and down the agent. She remembered every curve, every freckle, and every part of Peggy which loved to be touched. Dottie heard Peggy saying things, but she wasn't listening, she was simply studying the agent. Peggy caught Dottie's eyes wandering and blushed slightly; she quickly discarded the blush, remembering the Agents in the other room, watching their every move through the window disguised as a mirror. Then Dottie met eyes with her, as she took off the last cuff, the Russian looked completely enthralled, completely fascinated.

"...I however, am not afraid of you." Peggy said, her dark eyes locked with Dottie's light. The Agent moved back and stood up straight, the curves of Dottie's mouth were still raised into a small smile, as her eyes travelled to Peggy's cleavage, another thing Peggy forced herself to ignore.

Peggy continued to question Dottie on what she was after, why she so dearly wanted that pin.

That is, until she was pulled out of interrogation by Jack Thomson only to be told she was being taken off of this case and pushed onto another in LA. Peggy was angry, he knew fine well that she was the only one Dottie would talk to, if she ever chose to. He didn't like that Peggy had that kind of power. So of all the Agents, he sent away the one who threatened him.

Still, Peggy followed her orders, packed her things, left her already dejected friend, Angie, a note, and got on the next flight to California.


	4. Think of Me

Dottie was moved into a cell for the night. To her delight, they actually handcuffed one hand to her bed frame. She wasn't sure if they were just frightened she would somehow escape, or if they were just being hospitable. Either way, maybe she would get to dream of the sweet English Agent again after all.

The next morning, when Agent Thomson entered the interrogation room, Dottie was slouched in her chair, her legs open in a power position, her red nails clicking slowly against the table surface. Dottie looked up, fully expecting to see Peggy Carter, and instead was met with the face of a worn man, holding a stick, and a carrot.

"Where's Peggy?" Dottie instantly asked, frowning slightly. She had no problem admitting that she was disappointed by his arrival instead of hers.

"Carter? She's moved onto a new case. You're yesterday's news for her." Thomson replied. Dottie immediately felt the need to get under this man's skin as he gave her some speech about a carrot and stick before unlocking her cuffs. He was trying to do a Peggy. It wasn't working.

Next thing she knew, Dottie had pushed the table onto him, sending him backwards onto the floor, she pushed harder, the table against his throat. He was struggling to breathe. This man disappointed her to no end, "You're too easy." She stated, staring at him with wide blue eyes, "We need _Peggy_." Agents burst into the room to pull her away from the table, and she let them, raising her hands in a victorious surrender, never leaving eye contact with the Agent she had almost killed.

Agent Jack came back later on to try again, keeping the handcuffs on the murderous brunette this time. Dottie wanted to know what he would give her, his response was something along the lines of a beating she wouldn't forget. The Russian's demeanour was as cool as the country from which she came.

"If you want more from me than a sore throat, this has to be an exchange." Dottie averted her gaze, almost playfully, knowing what she said would annoy him, "Peggy would've known that." She said simply. Jack Thomson, as predicted, was visibly annoyed. The conversation turned to prison being better than the electric chair, and with that, Dottie smiled, she prepared herself to give Jack the information he think he wanted.

Men burst into the room and cut Dottie's chains immediately. As she discovered, they were the FBI, and they took custody of her.

"Tell Peggy I say bye." Dottie breathed with a grin, as she was pulled out of the room. She would see her again soon.

In LA, news soon (a few days later) got to Peggy that Dottie had had the upper hand over Thomson and tried to kill him almost as soon as questioning began, before she was later taken into custody by the FBI and escaped from them too. Peggy was not at all surprised, and she was not at all pleased. She was furious. If Thomson had just kept her there instead of trying to protect his ridiculous ego, the SSR could have had something. Instead she was now stuck with Daniel Sousa with a familiar lack of power – he still treated her like some fragile dame. Dottie certainly didn't, and maybe that was why Peggy enjoyed fighting her, interrogating her. Dottie treat her like an equal, and Peggy did the same.

Peggy pushed Dottie from her mind, not for the first time since leaving New York. When she had ended up cramped into a telephone box with Dr. Wilkes, her thoughts had flown to Dottie. When they kissed, her thoughts had flown to Dottie. Peggy found herself unwillingly imagining that his lips were hers. When she pulled away from him, strange desire told her she wanted Dottie again, so they kissed again. He didn't in any way match up to Dottie, but for now it was all she had.

Soon after, he was caught in the Zero Matter explosion.

Peggy stayed with Edwin Jarvis and Mrs. Jarvis that night in one of Howard Stark's many residences. She felt Wilkes' death was her fault. She shouldn't have involved a civilian. She suddenly just wanted to go home and see Angie; but her friend would not be likely happy to see her right now, and Peggy knew that, sadly. She sighed, getting up from her seat by the window and she walked over to the telephone. Perhaps she could call; it was Angie's day off after all – Peggy suspected she would be reading a book or something.

Peggy paused; she was reluctant to receive harsh words right now. She bit her lip, picking up the receiver, she took a risk, and she dialled home.

"Hello?"

Peggy sighed with relief, "Angie." She said, with a smile. Angie seemed to pause,

"Peggy... hi. Are you enjoying your holiday?" The waitress' tone held some frost.

"Angie, I'm sorry I left in such a hurry. I... was just calling because I was missing home. Um, I was missing my..., I was missing you. We haven't really been on the best of terms and I thought I could perhaps-," Peggy blathered.

"No, I miss you too." Angie interrupted, "Just kinda sucked you couldn't wait another hour or somethin' to say goodbye." The blonde's tone had warmed slightly, upon hearing Peggy was sorry, and was thinking of her. She smiled on the other end of the line. The two talked for a little while.

"When will you be home?" Angie asked, her tone friendly again, "I'll bake a pie and you can tell me all about your trip."

It was Peggy's turn to smile, "I don't know yet honestly Angie. But I'll let you know the moment I find out, alright?" Angie nodded absentmindedly before realising Peggy couldn't see her, "Okay, English, you make sure you do. I'll see you then." Peggy held the receiver with her other hand too, as if to hold onto the friend she had been missing for quite a few weeks now, and there was silence for a moment before they both said their goodbyes in unison, Peggy laughed, "Sorry, you first."

"Have a good time, English. Think of me." Angie giggled.

"Of course I will, darling. Thank you." Peggy said fondly, before putting down the phone.

Peggy would also find herself thinking of the Russian who had escaped both the SSR and the Federal Bureau of Investigation. What was her plan? Did she want the pin back? Did she want to have her revenge on Peggy? Did she want Peggy full-stop? What did Peggy herself want?

Peggy Carter sighed, "What have you done?"


	5. Let's Dance

Sorry my writing style is all over the place, I know.

* * *

Dottie had already escaped the custody of the Federal Agents. It was far, far, far too easy. They had been warned by the SSR about how dangerous she was, and they paid no attention, what could a woman do after all?

They were all so desperate to protect themselves that they didn't let the public know who Dottie was, they didn't let the public know that they let her slip out of their fingers. There were no wanted posters, no public announcements, nothing: only Agents trying to track her down. But Dottie was always the best at hide and seek, she knew how to evade the authorities, if she wanted to be caught, only then would she be caught. Peggy would've known that, Peggy wouldn't have let her go so easily, Peggy wouldn't have underestimated her. On her way out of the SSR offices, she heard agents talking about Peggy's departure, they mentioned the City of Angels, and they mentioned how fit it was for Agent Carter. Dottie agreed.

Dottie triumphantly stepped off of the plane later that night, having quickly picked up money, tickets, essentials, and clothes from a safe house she had away from the Griffith Hotel. In the cab on the way to her new accommodation in Los Angeles, Dottie flirted with the driver – she was just ensuring he was sweet on her, took her to a nice hotel and gave her a low fare. He was, and of course he did. Dottie gave him the sweetest smile she could muster, and he helped her take her suitcases inside the hotel. She got herself a room and gave the bags to the bell boy. Dottie went back outside with the cab driver and paid him, before turning around and heading back inside. He smacked her behind as she did so. Dottie swung around, her eyes burning.

"I'm sorry, mister, did I say you could touch me?" He looked confused, "The way you were flirtin' with me, I thought you wouldn't mind." Dottie shook her head, pulling a Colt Detective Special revolver out of her purse, "Don't you know when a girl is just tryin' to get her way? Go, before I change my mind and shoot you where you sit." She whispered the last part coldly and the cab driver did not hesitate to get back into his car and pull away. She put the gun back in her purse and sighed, going up to her room to find the bell boy placing her suitcases down. She tipped him and sat down on her bed once he left the room. She decided what to do next.

A couple of nights later, Peggy had been dragged to another "swanky club" by Ana Jarvis, who insisted that she would feel much better after a song and dance. Peggy did not agree, but she went along anyway. Mrs. Jarvis lent Peggy another dress, this time in red, and it fit her wonderfully, matching her shiny red heels, nails and lips. They got drinks and settled down at a table and began to talk. Ana took out a cigarette case and offered one to Peggy, "No, thank you." Peggy said, waving it off and drinking a sip of her whiskey. "Don't tell Edwin, he'd go mad." The woman giggled. Peggy simply smiled, "Of course, I wouldn't like to see what Mr. Jarvis looks like when he's truly angry." She was referring to when they sparred just the other day, and Jarvis had actually managed to floor her. Peggy put it down to her reluctance to use full force on the man – she didn't want to believe that the woman, who could take down certain Russian spies and men twice her size, was beaten by a butler.

The two finished their drinks and Mrs. Jarvis insisted that Peggy dance with her. She grabbed Peggy's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Peggy found it in her to excuse Mrs. Jarvis' actions, she had been very energetic and bubbly ever since they first met, and it seemed it was just her personality. Peggy actually couldn't dance though; Steven had been supposed to teach her. Ana took it upon herself to teach Peggy, the pair laughing along at Peggy's faltering. They had more to drink and kept dancing, and Peggy actually found herself enjoying herself, Mrs. Jarvis made for good company after all. For now she was not a strict upheld Agent, for now she was just Peggy, and she was having fun. The Agent in her still could not escape the fact she felt like she were being watched, but Peggy told her to ignore it, she probably was being watched, her dancing was awful.

Only in a perfect world would Dottie find Peggy Carter dancing at a nearby club. This seemed to be a perfect world for tonight. Dottie studied Peggy for a while, the red dress she was wearing was modest, and yet, somewhat flirtatious. It didn't hang awkwardly anywhere, it clung to her skin at the top, while the skirt was loose and free, a true dancing dress, and it looked perfect on her. Dottie chose to wear midnight blue tonight, she enjoyed the way wearing it made her feel when she was dressing up to go someplace nice. Had she not also been wearing a sheer black shawl, her strong shoulders would have been shown off by the lack of sleeve on her dress. Something about showing her shoulders made Dottie feel vulnerable though, so she added the shawl. On her feet was a pair of shiny black heels.

The woman Peggy was with did not escape her attention. Who the hell was she? A relative? A friend? Some new interest? Dottie had every mind to lure her outside and snap her bones if she had any plan to take Peggy from her. Dottie was under the impression that Peggy was hers, and only hers – and it made her furious to think of anyone who thought they could take her. Dottie half wanted to kill Peggy, she still wanted to kill her, and something was still there telling her to finish her. But Dottie also half wanted to keep Peggy safe. She did not enjoy this side. Things were much simpler when it was about killing the damn Englishwoman. Now she was gripped with an obsession, obsession to kill her, obsession to finish it, obsession to own her, obsession to hold her. Dottie had never been addicted to anything, she didn't think she had the ability to be – but here she was, needing and yearning for Peggy Carter. Despite the war going on inside of her head, Dottie coolly watched from a distance, sipping a martini.

Peggy and Ana Jarvis walked away from the dance floor, laughing. Ana stumbled slightly, and Peggy quickly kept her on her feet, taking hold of one arm and wrapping the other around Mrs. Jarvis' shoulder. To this, Dottie's gaze hardened and she gripped her glass.

"Be careful, Mr. Jarvis would have my head on a plate if you returned with so much as a scratch." Peggy giggled, "Oh Peggy don't be silly, he isn't quite _that_ strict." Mrs. Jarvis joked. Edwin was very protective of his wife, he loved her dear.

"I'm going to the powder room, I shant be long." Ana stated. Peggy nodded, "Alright, take care." Dottie watched the woman walk away from Peggy. She looked back at Peggy, her heart racing slightly, now would be a perfect chance to see her, but Peggy would likely cause a scene. So instead, Dottie followed the woman accompanying her, fully intent on finding out her business with Agent Carter, or murdering her.

When she entered the power room, her blue eyes widened. A tall man had the stranger pinned against a wall, so Dottie silently pulled her gun out of her purse for the second time that week. The man heard the click and turned around slowly, to see a tall, deadly brunette aiming a gun at his head, "I don't think it's polite to corner a girl like that, do you?" The hypocrisy was not lost on Dottie. The woman who had been dancing with Peggy quickly outstretched her leg and kicked the man where she knew it would hurt. She grabbed Dottie and ran out of the powder room, Dottie slipping the gun back into her purse on the way out.

"Gosh are you alright? That looked scary!" Dottie said, her innocent persona revealing itself, just like when she was back at The Griffith.

The woman nodded, "Yes, thank you. You saved my life." Her accent was not American, Dottie noted, before shaking her head and saying, "Oh, it's nothin', us girls have to look out for each other, huh?" she said. Peggy must have a type.

"You simply must meet my friend, would you like to come back with us for drinks? I think you two would get along." Ana suggested, smiling.

"Ah that'd be swell, but I don't want to seem like I'm intruding-," Dottie began modestly.

Ana shook her head, "No, of course you wouldn't, don't be silly! Come along." Dottie smiled, this might work out.

The look on Peggy Carter's face when Ana Jarvis brought over Dottie Underwood was absolutely priceless. Dottie wished she had a picture.

"Peggy, I'd like you to meet..." Ana began.

"Dottie." Dottie said with a smile, knowing full well Peggy wanted to slap her.

"Dottie, this is Peggy!" Dottie shook Peggy's hand, "Well golly it's good to meet you, Peggy." Peggy was stiff, still reeling in from the shock.

Ana continued the conversation, "Dottie just saved my life. Some big brute had me cornered, and Dottie here pulled out a gun-,"

"She killed him?!" Carter gasped.

"Oh no, no, you silly goose! I just scared him. Miss...,"

"Mrs. Ana Jarvis." Ana said with a proud smile. Dottie nodded, so she was married.

"Well, Mrs. Jarvis here really did all the work. She kicked him and we ran." Dottie said. Peggy stared at the two in disbelief.

"So I've invited Dottie around for drinks with us! I know you two will get on fabulously." Ana said cheerily.

Peggy nodded numbly, meeting eyes with Dottie, "Ha, yes, I'm sure we will..."


	6. Drinks

Mr. Jarvis welcomed the group at the door, taking his wife in his arms happily.

"Oh Edwin, you wouldn't believe it, but Dottie here saved my life tonight!" Ana flustered hugging him tightly.

"E-excuse me? Dottie?" Edwin Jarvis asked, looking up, his face growing pale when he was met with the cold blue eyes of Dorothy Underwood. Peggy shook her head at him discreetly, as if to warn him not to cause a scene right now. The man simply nodded,

"Oh, I see, yes, well thank you...Miss." He said cautiously. Dottie smiled proudly at him. Ana pulled away, "She's coming in for drinks; help me prepare them, sweetheart?" Mr. Jarvis nodded again and walked inside with his wife hastily.

Once they both went inside, Peggy rounded on Dottie, grabbing her throat, "What the hell are you doing here?" She growled. Dottie gasped, reaching for Peggy's hand to try and pry it off of her slender neck. Peggy only gripped harder, "I can't talk to you if you're gonna crush my pipes, Peg." Dottie managed to choke out. Peggy let go, her eyes dark and smouldering, and pushed Dottie away roughly.

"Talk. Now." The Englishwoman demanded. Dottie massaged the spot Peggy had gripped and looked at her, unsure. "I don't know why I came." She said honestly. "Don't you dare lie to me, Dottie Underwood, you know damn well why you came-," Peggy hissed, closing in on her.

"Ladies, you're still out here? Come in! Drinks will soon be ready!" Ana Jarvis called from the doorway.

Dottie couldn't help feeling that she ruined Peggy's night. She wasn't sure why she cared that she had. The Peggy that she watched back at the club seemed truly happy and carefree, and as soon as she saw Dottie, her defences had ridden right back up. It came as no surprise to the Russian, she had tried to kill her more than once after all – but she found herself wishing that Peggy could be carefree with her too, that they could just laugh together. The idea seemed very foreign to Dottie, but she knew it was there, and she knew she wanted it to be true; not that she would ever let anyone know. Maybe if she just killed Peggy Carter this whole thing would be over and she wouldn't have to think about it anymore. That was usually how it worked for Dottie, just kill and be done, forget and move on to the next target.

Dottie Underwood drank her drink and continued to wrestle with herself as Peggy Carter studied her and wondered not for the first time, what the hell she was planning.

Ana Jarvis offered Dottie a room for the night, "Such a sweet girl shouldn't be going back to her hotel alone so late at night. Please stay; it's no trouble at all. We keep spare toothbrushes and there are spare nightclothes in the guest bedroom next to Peggy's. You'll be able to find your size no problem. " Dottie smiled, delighted.

Peggy decided she was getting no sleep that night.

Mr. Jarvis was reluctant to leave Peggy alone, "Are you sure you'll be alright, Miss. Carter?" Peggy smiled, "I'll be quite alright, thank you Mr. Jarvis. I'll let you know should any problems arise."

Jarvis nodded, "Yes, well, be sure that you do. Goodnight, Miss. Carter." He walked away from her bedroom to his own with Mrs. Jarvis, on the third floor.

Peggy shut her bedroom door and changed into her bedclothes before pouring herself another drink of whiskey. She didn't know how she felt about Dottie's return. She was mad, she was very mad – but only days before, she had been imagining that she was kissing her, so in some ways, Peggy was glad to see her. Whether she liked it or not though, she had to take Dottie back into custody at some point. That was her duty. Peggy wasn't entirely sure how to do that without things erupting though.

Peggy caught herself in the mirror as she was drinking. Her black satin nightdress wasn't particularly modest; Peggy bought it some time ago in case Angie ever stopped by her room one night, before Peggy decided it would be a bad idea. Agent Carter swallowed the remainder of what was in her glass, before pouring herself another. She was seldom the kind of woman to get what she wanted through the use of seduction, but when she did, she never felt this nervous. A third glass of whiskey down, and Peggy felt ready – she had already been drinking all night as it were, and her head was positively swimming. It was in that moment that she decided to change out of the nightdress, and into some proper black lingerie, stockings and all. She pulled on her silk dressing gown over the 2-piece ensemble and tucked a pair of handcuffs into one of the dressing gown pockets.

Dottie opened her door to the knocking, and was met with a flushed Agent Carter. Dottie smiled to herself, she could smell the whiskey from where she was standing.

"How can I help you Peggy?" She spoke in a low voice. Peggy pushed past Dottie, shut the door and threw the Russian against the wall.

"You can start by letting me read you your rights." Peggy breathed, pushing her soft body against Dottie's. Dottie groaned inwardly, she couldn't believe her luck. Peggy Carter was actually trying to seduce her! The former-blonde's mouth grew into a smile and she instantly planted a kiss on Carter's soft red lips. Dottie kissed her hard, like she had been waiting to kiss her again for years. Peggy responded gratefully, she wasn't aware of how much she had wanted this until it happened again. Agent Carter pulled away slowly and whispered, "Dorothy Underwood, take your clothes off, right now." Dottie had no problem complying. Once her clothes were off, she pulled on Peggy's robe, it fell down Peggy's shoulders and Peggy pulled it back up, "Not so fast." She smiled deviously. Dottie became excited, what was Peggy hiding? Peggy pushed her down onto the bed and began to allow the robe to slide down her body at a painstakingly slow rate. Dottie was already turned on; she didn't know how much better it could get – until the robe fell to the floor completely, the quiet thud from the handcuffs was audible.

It was quickly dismissed though when Dottie almost swore in Russian, her jaw dropping, taking all of Peggy Carter in, blue eyes wide and hot. "God...Peggy..." Was all the normally-cool spy could muster. Peggy's face was a picture of confidence, and she straddled Dottie, locking eyes with her, her fingers threading their way through Dottie's fresh dark hair. Dottie didn't want to leave Peggy's gaze, she found herself wanting to stay forever. She also, however, didn't want to pass up the opportunity to ravage the soft skin on Peggy's neck. Neither woman seemed to care if marks were left, Peggy simply sighing with pleasure, allowing Dottie to suck and bite all she pleased. Dottie felt her face turn hot as she moved the kisses along Agent Carter's jaw line; her hands running around Peggy's waist, down to her hips, her thighs, and back up to her breasts. They moved to the centre of the bed and continued.

Dottie was not used to being the one who was seduced; rather she was always the one doing the seducing. Peggy pushed her so that she was lying flat on her back, her head resting on soft pillows. It had been drummed into her from puberty that she must always lead, and always have control over the situation. Peggy ran kisses down her toned body. Be ready to smother them in their sleep once the deed was done if she was to carry out a hit. Dottie didn't want to kill Peggy in this moment. She was never to lose herself or lose sight of her mission. Dottie shut her eyes, pushing everything that she was supposed to feel away, and for once, she let herself focus on what she was actually feeling. What she felt were lips against her thighs, moving closer in, at a slow, teasing rate.

This had all been easy enough for years, and for years, men had been her targets. She had never felt any attraction to them, nothing close to this; she only did what she had to do to complete her mission. Dottie Underwood never thought that all it would take to cloud her usually sharp mind was a woman. Sure, she could admire women, their dress sense, their resourcefulness, their form, the way they talked. But never had she become so lost in one like she was with Peggy.

Right now, Dottie didn't even care if Peggy was going to turn her over to the authorities, she didn't care that Peggy was only doing this to get close enough to her for Dottie not to become violent, she didn't care how easily she could finish her mission by snapping Peggy's neck, she didn't care that she didn't want to, and Dottie didn't care how loudly she was moaning Peggy's name. The only thing that she cared about right now was the fact she was moaning it in the first place, her fingernails tearing into soft shoulders, back arching slightly, and body tensing.

Hours later, Dottie observed a sleeping Peggy Carter. The woman had been tired out from the dancing, the alcohol, and the sex. She watched Peggy's eyelids flicker gently as she dreamed, with a peaceful expression on her face. Dottie suddenly felt angry. How easy it would be to take the gun from her purse in the bedside table drawer and shoot her right in the fucking head and have this whole thing come to an end. Dottie could hear the blood pulsing in her ears, and she reached over to the drawer and opened it, keeping her suddenly icy blue eyes on Carter. She thought back to the first person she killed. Dottie murdered her friend and was praised. Oh she loved the praise, she thought, smiling, checking that the gun was loaded. Killing Peggy would earn her lots of praise. She aimed the gun at the Agent's forehead, and right then she felt Peggy move closer to her, and wrap her arms around her.

Dottie opened her eyes, a light film of sweat covering her forehead. Dawn was breaking.

She had fallen asleep. She had fallen asleep beside the enemy. She had fallen asleep without handcuffing herself to the bed frame. She had fallen asleep with Peggy Carter, and they had stayed together all night, both completely naked. What she felt had been real, Peggy had moved closer and had wrapped her arms around Dottie, and the Russian couldn't understand what was going on, because she felt inclined to do the same. Peggy smiled, upon feeling the movement, "You're awake." she whispered, her eyes still closed.

"You're awake." Dottie replied, heart pounding. What the hell was happening?

Despite her relaxed appearance, Peggy was in her own turmoil, because truth be told, she had no idea what she was doing and why she hadn't taken Dottie in yet.


	7. Nice Girl

Peggy had gone back to her room to get dressed before breakfast. She was worried about going to work today, Daniel would know right away that something was off. Why did Dottie make her so bloody irrational? She was honestly surprised at the fact that Dottie didn't kill her last night, despite her having every opportunity, given Peggy's clearly impaired judgement. "I deserved it every bit." Peggy scolded herself. But, perhaps Dottie didn't seek revenge after all? Maybe that was why she stayed cuddled with Dottie the next morning, making light chatter, as if the woman she was next to wasn't a trained assassin.

Mr. Jarvis prepared pancakes for breakfast. Ana was asking Dottie about how her room was. Peggy watched them talk.

"Oh it was swell, thanks for asking, Mrs. Jarvis. I was _very_ comfortable." Dottie threw a sideways glance at Peggy, before reverting her gaze to Ana Jarvis. Peggy felt her cheeks burn, Mr. Jarvis caught her trying to hide them by ducking her head as he brought the pancakes over. Ana and Dottie continued their conversation.

"Miss. Carter," He began, "shall I drive you to the talent offices this morning?" The talent offices were her new SSR cover.

Peggy took her plate gratefully, "Thank you Mr. Jarvis, but I am quite capable of driving myself." The butler gave her a knowing look, "Oh, I don't know about that."

Peggy wanted to sink right into her chair, he knew. Dottie looked amused, she knew that he knew. Peggy for some reason felt even more embarrassed by this.

" _Peggy_ ," Dottie said sweetly, "could you pass the syrup?" The Russian fluttered her eyelashes at the Agent, who by this point was scarlet.

"You have lost your mind, Miss. Carter. I knew I should have stayed with you, I could have slept on a spare mattress. And those marks on your neck! Could you have been any more lude?" Jarvis scolded Peggy, in another room, out of earshot of Ana and Dottie. Peggy vowed to cover the marks with makeup before she left the house.

"I didn't plan to! It just happened. I was supposed to arrest her." Peggy explained. Jarvis looked at her in disbelief, "With what? Your...your...bosom?" Peggy sniggered, Jarvis was such a gentleman that he got flustered over using the word bosom.

"Miss. Carter I am not laughing! I will have Chief Sousa come down here in an instant to take Dottie himself. You are clearly of no use to her or yourself." Jarvis said, crossing his arms. Peggy turned serious, "She'll bloody well kill the both of you if you try. Why else do you think I chose to try and use other tactics? I certainly wasn't doing it for the fun, Mr. Jarvis. I was simply trying to avoid bloodshed, and I am how to avoid it. She had every chance to kill me last night, and she didn't." The Agent reasoned, trying to justify her actions to Jarvis, and herself.

Before she could stop herself, she found herself saying, "In fact, she could help us. Why are we so busy trying to put her away when we can keep her here? At least attempt to make her feel comfortable, and use her to our advantage. She knows things we don't." Jarvis frowned, "Miss. Carter, Dorothy Underwood is very much capable of giving us that same information when she is safely behind bars. I fail to see why you would suggest such a thing." Peggy shook her head, why was she so insistent on keeping Dottie around? "Don't you see? She isn't going to help us unless this is an exchange. In exchange for freedom, we want her help, we want her information. Otherwise, she will give us nothing, interrogation tactics, or not. It's how she's been trained."

"That could work. Thanks Peggy, you're always the only one who knows how to handle me properly." Dottie said, walking through the doorway, a smile on her face. Peggy and Jarvis spun around, to face her, both slightly flustered.

"I don't agree with this Miss. Carter, I strongly advise that you-," Jarvis began. Dottie strode up to him and stared him straight in the eyes,

"Mr. Jarvis, I appreciate your hospitality and all, but I strongly advise that you leave this to Peggy. She's the only one here and in the whole of the damn SSR who knows what she's doing." Dottie said,

Peggy tore her eyes away from Dottie to look at Jarvis, "I think she's right." Peggy said. Jarvis looked at Peggy, and shook his head, "How on earth do you plan to convince the SSR that your ridiculous plan is even worth considering?"

Dottie shook her head, "She doesn't need to convince anyone yet. Nobody knows I'm here, nobody except the people residing in this villa. If anybody else finds out, then I know who the suspects are." She gave Jarvis in particular a warning look.

Jarvis pursed his lips, "Well, have a nice day at work Miss. Carter." He left the room, leaving Peggy and Dottie alone.

"What's your plan, Dottie?" Peggy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It isn't to kill you, if that's what you're wondering." Dottie flashed her a smile. Peggy shook her head, "I thought you had a mission."

Dottie suddenly looked unsure, and furrowed her brow, "I would rather you didn't remind me. This is an order I don't particularly want to carry out."

"Why?" Peggy asked instantly, Dottie was very insistent in going against her organisation's wishes, and for what?

"When I find out, I'll let you know Peggy. For now, it is what it is. Be grateful." Dottie said, her voice suddenly turning hard, before she turned on her heel and exited the room. Peggy smoothed out her skirt, she suddenly felt nervous.

* * *

"

Any word on Dorothy Underwood yet?" Jack Thomson asked Peggy over the phone. "No, chief. Isn't that your mess to clean up? As I recall, it was you who let her go in the first place." Peggy responded coolly. Jack Thomson slammed the phone down without another word, causing Peggy to grin.

"Enjoy your night off, Carter?" Daniel Sousa asked, hobbling into the room. Peggy gathered some files, "Yes actually." Their investigation into Zero Matter had come to a standstill for now, so Sousa had granted the office a night off. He nodded, "Good." He passed her a case file, "We have something of a problem." Peggy frowned, opening it, "Gangs? Shouldn't local authorities be on this?" Daniel looked down at the file, "Keep reading," he said. Peggy did so, her eyebrows raising slightly, "Oh." A prestigious local gang had gotten hold of information regarding technological weaponry. "What on earth do they want with them?" Peggy asked.

"To up their game apparently. The tension between them and other uprising gangs in the east is making them consider new options." Peggy shook her head in disbelief, petty gangs, "I think this is a bit much, don't you?" Daniel shrugged, "They're Italian, and are known for being serious about the drugs they move, the money they make, and the respect they earn." Peggy sighed, "What ever happened to simple bullets and fist fights?" Daniel Sousa looked amused, "Howard Stark."

Peggy was about to exit the room to begin making calls when she turned around again, "Sir, out of interest, what would happen if we found Dorothy Underwood?" Daniel frowned,"I'm not sure as of yet. We still want information, but she hasn't exactly proven useful in that department. What makes you ask?"

"Oh, Thomson was on the phone to me about her earlier. Has anyone considered offering her freedom in exchange for information?" Peggy inquired. Sousa laughed, "Freedom? Peggy she's a killer and she's a spy. She's lucky she wasn't put on death row the minute she was taken in."

"What if she wasn't? I mean, she was raised to be, yes. But she was brainwashed, what if she was capable of making decisions for herself, breaking free from it all?" Peggy continued. Daniel narrowed his eyes, "Why are you talking like you know her so well all of a sudden?" Peggy shook her head, "I'm simply speculating. Have a good day, Daniel." She left the room, leaving Sousa scratching his head.

* * *

For the next few days, Peggy returned to Edwin and Ana Jarvis, only Edwin and Ana Jarvis. None of them knew where Dottie had gone, or if she was coming back. Peggy couldn't deny, she was disappointed by her sudden departure. The Agent pushed the thought of the woman from her mind, as she changed into a black dress. She pulled on a pair of long black gloves and checked her appearance in the mirror. The blonde wig had made a return, and she made sure that it was in check, before making sure she had everything in her purse. She got into the back of one of Howard Stark's cars, and Jarvis started the engine. "Are you ready Miss. Carter?" He asked. Peggy looked out of the window, her accent changing to American, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Peggy had been sweet talking her way around one of the men high in the gang's ladder, and tonight he had invited her to dinner in the jazz lounge his boss owned. The boss would be joining them for dinner, with a few others. She was to infiltrate the office upstairs, find the information and call Sousa and his team who would be waiting for the telephone to ring in the building across the road.

Peggy's Italian, Joseph, was already waiting outside for her when they pulled up. He smiled, approaching the car, and opened the door for Peggy. He helped her out of the car and looked her up and down, "My, you look even more beautiful in that dress than I imagined." He had picked the dress Peggy was wearing, ensuring that he picked one with a rather low neckline. Peggy smiled back at him charmingly, "You have good taste, honey. This is _all_ for you." He let out a whistle of appreciation before wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her in.

His boss, whose name was revealed to be Ray, was loud and obnoxious, as Peggy expected, and insisted she sit next to him, so that he could discreetly lay a hand on her thigh throughout. Peggy played nice and flirted along with him, her original gentleman none the wiser. Ray excused himself claiming he had a call to make, and he left Peggy a note on a napkin. Peggy smiled to herself, before excusing herself from the table about ten minutes after.

She walked in the direction of the powder room until her date turned his attention elsewhere, before she dashed to the stairwell. There was, of course, security blocking the stairs up to the office. Peggy showed them the note and they let her past. Peggy took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. Ray turned around, a smile on his face, "You're stunning." He said, his eyes travelling down her, "What you doin' with Joseph?" Peggy shrugged, moving closer, a gleam in her eye, "I wasn't sure I'd find better, and here you are." She purred. He laughed, "You know just what to say, doll. I like that about you. Let me get you a drink."

He turned away to make drinks for them, and Peggy observed the room, looking for anywhere he might hide weapons schematics. Her eyes landed on a safe. Of course. Ray brought drinks over, and handed her a glass. Agent Carter was slightly apprehensive about drinking it and Ray sensed that. "Don't worry, I haven't spiked it, kitten." He looked amused. She had no choice; Peggy smiled, before taking a drink, "I never said you did." She leant against his desk and he moved in front of her, "Why don't we have a little fun, while we're here?" he asked. Peggy giggled, "Oh, I don't know Ray, I'm a nice girl." He took her drink and put it down beside her, moving closer, "Come on, just a little fun." He leaned in and kissed her, his arms at either side of her, trapping her there. His hands travelled to her hips, and he began caressing her. Peggy frowned, reaching for her glass. Right then, glass was smashed over Ray's head, and not by Peggy's doing. The man fell unconscious against Peggy, who pushed him away and onto the floor with a thud.

"Get what you came for. We don't have long." Dottie said, staring daggers at the man who had just laid his hands all over Peggy. She was wearing her classic black and red pantsuit. Peggy could barely get a word out, "T-the safe..." She jumped down from the desk and pressed an ear to the metal, listening closely, slowly turning the dial.

"I should've shot him." Dottie mumbled, remorseful. Peggy hushed her impatiently, still turning the dial. After four clicks, the safe popped open, and Peggy searched it hurriedly, muttering under her breath. She quickly stood up and started dialling on the phone, "It's here, and he's unconscious in his office." Peggy made eye contact with Dottie, who nodded at her, before making to leave the room, using the window.

"Dottie, wait." Peggy rushed over to her after putting the phone down, and Dottie watched her, blue eyes flickering up and down, "You look amazing, Agent Carter." Dottie said, quickly kissing the Agent before climbing down. "Thank you!" Peggy called, before shutting the window, heart beating fast. As Peggy was cuffing Ray, Daniel Sousa burst into the room, the rest of his men holding down the mafia downstairs. "Oh good, you're okay. Are you okay?" Daniel asked hurriedly. Peggy nodded with a smile, "Yes Daniel. The schematics are in the safe, grab them and I'll take Ray here." Ray groaned, awakening, "You're English?" he asked. Peggy hauled him up and began leading him out of the office, "Damn right." Peggy said.


	8. For You

Peggy got home late that night, pulling her wig off as soon as she entered her room. Her eyes were heavy with fatigue.

"I rather liked the blonde." Came a cool voice from the en-suite. Peggy faced the voice without so much as a care; she was in no condition to act defensively around Dottie, who stepped out of the darkness, still dressed in red and black.

"Yes, well, I would like it too if I didn't itch so." Peggy replied, sitting on the bed, taking her heels off and massaging her feet.

"Those men rather liked it too." Dottie said, a hard edge to her voice. Peggy studied her for a moment, she was jealous. Dottie Underwood was jealous. "It had to be done. It was my best way in." Peggy found herself explaining to Dottie. Dottie nodded, "I know. I just don't see why they had to put their hands all over you like that, they're lucky I didn't shoot them." Peggy smiled slightly, "They're not the ones who have my permission to. Help me out of this dress, will you darling?" Peggy asked, standing up, and turning around. Dottie's breath hitched slightly at the endearment, she did as Peggy asked, and unzipped her dress for her. "You know, I could have handled him." Peggy said, pulling the dress off, turning to face Dottie, now only dressed in her underwear.

"I wanted the satisfaction of doing it myself." Dottie said without missing a beat, her eyes dilating. Peggy put the dress away, "You didn't shoot him. Why?" the Agent asked. Dottie stiffened slightly, "What, did you want me to? I knew I should have..." she frowned.

Peggy pulled on her silk robe and tied it, before she walked to the en-suite to begin removing her makeup, "No, that would have given him an easy escape. I'm just wondering." Dottie tilted her head slightly, "I just didn't. Why are you so concerned by this?" Peggy was beginning to think that she was turning Dottie Underwood soft. She hadn't thought it possible, but it looked that way. Peggy dried her face with a towel and moisturised before exiting the en-suite and hugging Dottie, "I'm not, I'm pleased." Dottie felt confused, nobody had ever been pleased with her for _sparing_ a life. Peggy had her ear to Dottie's chest, her eyes closed with content. She could hear Dottie's hammering heart, it warmed Peggy knowing she had this effect on the normally stoic Russian.

"Your heart is racing." Peggy said quietly. Dottie pulled away suddenly, "I have to go." The agent was confused, "Dottie? Is everything alright?" she took her hand, "Wait, talk to me. What's wrong?" Dottie avoided Peggy's gaze, "Everything. I have to kill you and I can't. Peggy, I can't." "So don't." Peggy said quickly. A pair of blue eyes landed on her, "They'll keep sending someone else. Where do you think I've been this whole time? In between watching you, I have been tracking and killing the other women they send after you. I'm not the only one Peggy, word got out that I didn't do my job, and now others are coming to finish it for me." Dottie gritted her teeth, "I should have just done it." The tightly wound, Russian was unravelling.

"No, you shouldn't have." Peggy said firmly, placing a hand on Dottie's face, they met eyes. "Dottie, work with me here. We can stop this from happening any more. Give the girls like you a real chance at life. We can tear the whole thing to the ground." Dottie couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Just how weak do you think we are? Do you really think _you_ can take down an entire organisation? You don't have Captain America anymore, Peggy, get the idea out of your head." Dottie sneered. Peggy pulled her hand away and took a step back. Dottie immediately regretted her choice of words. "Get out." Peggy said, her voice cold.

"Peg..." Dottie began. "You're right, Dottie; I don't have Steven any more. But I haven't worked my arse off to be underestimated, I haven't proven myself time and time again that I can handle what ever is thrown at me, including _you_ , for people to turn around and still say that I'm nothing without him. And you of all people have no place speaking his name. Get out." Peggy hissed, her voice gradually rising. Her chest was heaving, Peggy Carter was furious. Dottie felt her stomach drop, she had upset the only friend she had, the only friend she had ever had.

"Peggy I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said it, i-it's just not as easy as you think, you have to understand, we can't." Dottie tried to explain.

"I know fine damn well it isn't going to be easy. I'm not a bloody idiot." Peggy snapped. "But I am willing to try, _for you_. So, don't you dare throw it back in my face like that." Dottie's heart lurched; Peggy wanted to do this for her. She rushed over to Peggy and hugged her tightly, "I didn't mean to, Peg. I'm sorry." For the first time in her life, Dottie was afraid of losing someone. It took Peggy a moment to calm down but she gave up trying to fight and melted into the taller woman with a sigh.

"I know." The Englishwoman said quietly. She pulled away after a few moments, and started to undo the buttons of Dottie's blazer, Dottie watching as she did so, before Peggy took it off for her. Peggy threw it on a nearby chair, maintaining eye contact with the Russian. Their lips met, as Peggy started to undo more buttons. The kisses grew harder, Peggy quickening her pace to undress the woman before her. As she pulled the undone shirt down past Dottie's shoulders, they broke the kiss, and Peggy shook her head, still looking at Dottie. "What have you done to me?" the Agent asked, genuinely searching for answer. Dottie shook her head, "I could ask the same of you." She pulled the shirt off, throwing it onto the chair with her blazer and backed Peggy towards the bed where she lay her down. She took off the rest of her clothes, settled herself in between Peggy's legs and leaned over to kiss the Agent again. Peggy responded, cupping Dottie's face with her hands. While they kissed, Dottie's hands were busy, undoing Peggy's robe, and opening it. Both women could now feel the heat radiating off of each other, and before Peggy even realised, Dottie had begun working her nimble hands where it mattered.

"You keep handcuffs in here, right?" Dottie asked, breaking their kiss. Peggy nodded breathlessly, "In the duffel bag under the bed." Dottie looked excited and retrieved them before quickly resuming her position.

"I-I'm not sure this is such a good idea-," Peggy began, as Dottie cuffed one of Peggy's hands to the headboard, which had a convenient hole in it at the top. Knowing Howard Stark, this was probably its intended use. Dottie shushed the agent soothingly, "Trust me, Peg, you're going to like this." She said. Dottie cuffed the other hand and Peggy squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable in them. Dottie sat back for a moment, smiling, admiring the view, now she had complete control. Peggy felt a little uneasy; she wasn't exactly used to being the one wearing the metal around her wrists, and Dottie had this look in her eye. She must be really getting off on this. Peggy smiled, "Well? Are you just going to stare at me all night?" Dottie snapped out of her trance and grinned, "Do you blame me?" Peggy shook her head, "Not exactly," another smile, "but I can feel something else begging for your attention." Dottie took the hint and got down to business.

Agent Carter nearly broke the headboard when she was close to reaching her limit, her hands gripping to the chains, and yanking forward, her head thrown back, saying Dottie's name over and over like it was a prayer. Dottie felt Peggy clench around her fingers, as well her thighs close slightly, and besides the erratic moaning of Dottie's name and occasional cursing, this told Dottie that Peggy was reaching an orgasm. Once she had ridden it out, Dottie sat up, bringing her fingers out slowly, and watched Peggy catch her breath and compose herself again. When Peggy opened her eyes, it was to see Dottie watching her as she slid the fingers she had just fucked Peggy with into her very skilled mouth. Peggy smiled, for some unexplainable reason; she liked it when Dottie did that. Dottie took the keys she had left on the bedside table, and leaned forward, unlocking Peggy's restraints. Peggy brought her arms back down and rubbed her wrists, "I don't know how you do it." Dottie tilted her head slightly, "I don't yank on mine for dear life moaning my lover's name." Peggy blushed, "W-well when you put it like that-," Dottie smiled playfully, "Don't worry, I'm just kidding. I love the way you say it when you're about to-," Peggy interrupted her with a kiss, "I don't wear it every night anyway." Dottie continued when their lips separated, Peggy frowned, "I thought you did?" Dottie shook her head, almost embarrassed she said, "Not with you." Peggy's face lit up for some reason, she flipped them over, so that she was on top, "I don't know why hearing that makes me happy." Peggy said before she started on Dottie. Dottie was beginning to have an idea, and the thought of it warmed her to the core.


	9. LA to NY

Jarvis entered Peggy's room the following morning rather abruptly, he turned pink with embarrassment and began to stumble over his words.

Peggy Carter and Dottie Underwood both sat up quick as a shot, covering themselves with the covers, pulling guns from underneath their pillows. The two women looked at each other, wondering when the other had slipped a gun under her pillow last night, but both being silently impressed.

"U-um, yes, um," Jarvis stammered.

"U-um? Yes? Mr. Jarvis come on, spit it out before I lose my patience. You have intruded on my privacy quite enough as it is." Peggy said impatiently.

"Miss Angie Martinelli called, she said it was urgent." Jarvis said, proceeding to cover his eyes and leave the room.

"Bloody Nora!" Peggy put down the gun and flew out of bed, pulling on her silk robe and running out of the room to answer the phone.

"Angie?! Are you alright? What's wrong?" Peggy asked, her voice laced with worry. Angie paused, "Um Peg, this might sound strange, but I think someone is followin' me around. I see em' when I'm at work, I see em' when I'm not at work. It's probably nothin' but I just wanted to see if you thought-," Peggy saw red,

"Angie stay at home, head into Howard's study, spin the globe once, and pull the pink book on the bookshelf forward. Stay there until I get there."

"Peg, that'll take hours! I shouldn't have called. It's probably just some customer with a crush, don't-," Angie insisted.

"Angie, don't argue with me. I'm on my way." Peggy hung up and ran back to her room, getting dressed hurriedly, simply tying her hair up. Dottie looked confused, "Peg? What's wrong? Where are you going?" Peggy headed into the en-suite to brush her teeth. "No time to explain, Dottie. New York." Dottie frowned, Peggy was leaving, just like that, just because of a phone call from Angie? It made the Russian wonder if Peggy would do the same for her. "Peggy, listen, slow down, I'll come, I can-," Peggy frowned, exiting the bathroom, and hurriedly packing a messenger bag, "I can't slow down, Angie is in danger. And don't be absurd, you're wanted, in New York especially. If they catch you this time, you won't get out. Stay here, let me handle this." Dottie fought a rare feeling of helplessness, "Absolutely not. Peggy I'm no fool. I know how to avoid a few men."

Peggy finished packing her bag and knelt in front of Dottie, putting her hands on Dottie's bare shoulders, "Dottie, I care about you. I don't know what I'd do if they took you back in before I had the chance to even try to help you." Peggy blinked; did she really just say that? Judging by the look on Dottie's face, she had. The look on Dottie's face was one made up of happiness, and disbelief. Peggy shook it off, standing up, "Just...please stay here." The Englishwoman said, before Dottie grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a quick goodbye-kiss, "Be careful Peggy." She said quietly, their eyes meeting. Peggy nodded, before running out.

* * *

It took six uncomfortable hours for Peggy to get from LA to NY, organise a team, and get to the mansion she used to live in with her best friend. She approached the front door cautiously, it was open. Angie would have locked the door. Peggy began to sweat a little as she silently entered the huge house, an automatic weapon on her person.

"Come on out." Peggy called, "I know you only came after Angie to get me here in the first place." The rest of her team began to scatter around the house. Peggy searched the living room, kitchen, and downstairs bedroom. Clear. She exited the downstairs bedroom with a sigh, only to be kicked back in with full force, taking the breath out of her. A tall blonde woman strode in, with her own automatic gun. It was uncanny how much this woman reminded Peggy of Dottie when they first met. She stood over Peggy, and aimed, her face revealing no emotion, only a desire to finish what her black widow sister did not. "Put your gun down." She spoke like Dottie too, they probably learned their American accents from the same films. Peggy put the gun down and the Russian kicked it away. "Now stand." She said. Peggy stood slowly, her hands in the air, making eye contact with her. Peggy then launched into battle, grabbing and pushing the gun so that it was pointed away from her before she socked the blonde across the face. The Russian let go of the gun and Peggy took it, aiming it, "Get to your knees. Now." She commanded. The woman before her did so, begrudgingly. Peggy hit her over the head with the butt of the gun, knocking her out.

She pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her bag and put them on the blonde, not forgetting how they were used only the night before and blushing. Peggy was surprised; she thought it would be harder than this. She alerted one of her teammates and they took the Russian away. She picked up the gun she came in with and met with the rest of the team, "The rest of the place is clear. It looks like she was the only one." One of them said. Peggy pursed her lips for a moment, "Alright, I'll go get Angie." Peggy ran to the study and spun the globe once, before rushing to the bookshelf and pulling the pink book forward. She had wanted to clear the place of any danger before she pulled Angie out of her hiding place. Peggy headed down the stairs, "Angie?" Angie ran around the corner, beaming, "English! Boy am I glad to see you!" her expression suddenly changed and Peggy grew defensive, too late unfortunately, as an arm wrapped around her neck and she felt a gun being pressed to the side of her head. Peggy tried to pry the arm off of her neck, and felt herself being dragged backwards, out of the hidey-hole. Angie began crying, "Peg! Let her go please!" She followed them, begging for the woman to let Peggy go.

"Stay back, waitress." The gun was pointed at Angie once they were out, Angie raised her hands in immediate surrender, crying pleas.

"You damn Russians are everywhere." Peggy choked, knocking the gun out of their hand, and spinning around to elbow the woman in the face. It worked, but it only made her attacker more determined. She floored Peggy and grabbed the gun, aiming it right in the centre of her forehead. This was it. Peggy squeezed her eyes shut, shots went off, glass broke and Angie screamed.


	10. Get Ready

The woman, who had been so close to killing Peggy, suddenly fell on top of her, lifeless. Peggy opened her eyes wide, breathing heavily, ears drumming. She slowly pushed the dead woman off of her and rolled onto her side, facing the window, which had a small hole in it. Angie rushed to her side, kneeling beside her, saying things, taking Peggy in her arms. Peggy didn't hear a word and her world faded to black.

She awoke to Angie sitting on her bedside. She was in her old room. The room she had had sex with Dottie in for the first time. A lot of memories came flooding back. Angie smiled at her, still concerned, "Hey English, you alright?" She placed a tender hand on Peggy's forehead, "Your temperature has come down at least." Peggy frowned slowly, still coming around, "Are you telling me I'm not hot any more, Angie?" Angie blushed, "Oh, no, I, you are- um," Peggy laughed, "I'm joking, Angie, it's alright. Thank you." Angie folded her arms, smirking, "Glad to see your sense of humour hasn't left you." Peggy sat up slowly, Angie helping prop up the pillows for her. "Peggy, thank you." Angie said seriously, looking Peggy in the eye. Peggy smiled softly, "You know I'd do anything to keep you safe." The aspiring actress' eyes pricked with tears, "I know, and that's why I love you." She whispered before hugging Peggy tightly. Peggy hugged her back, burying her head into Angie's shoulder, "I love you too, Angie."

Jack Thomson walked into the room and raised an eyebrow. "Alright, Carter, quit your gal pallin' and let's go." The girls pulled away from each other and glared at him.

"Go where?" Peggy asked.

* * *

Peggy was lead to the observation room, and her face fell. There Dorothy Underwood sat at the interrogation table on the other side of the glass disguised as a mirror, just as she had only a couple of weeks earlier. Her hair was stripped of it's dark brown, leaving her a natural blonde once again. She looked sad. The only other time Peggy had seen Dottie sad, was when Dottie thought she was going to lose her after they argued. "Oh Dottie." Peggy whispered under her breath. The Russian knew she was going away for some time and had even made sure her roots wouldn't grow in, ever the prepared.

"Caught this slippery bitch hanging around Stark's mansion with a sniper rifle." Thomson said, shutting the door. "Don't call her that." Peggy snapped at him. Jack raised his eyebrows, "What's got your knickers in a twist?" Peggy refrained from slapping the man and watched Dottie, realisation growing.

"She shot her." Peggy said slowly. She should have known Dottie would have followed her – the Russian would never let Peggy face her sisters alone. Jack frowned, "Come again, Carter? Who did she shoot?" Peggy turned to face him, "Dorothy Underwood shot the woman who was about to kill me in Howard's study. She saved my life. Before I fainted, I saw a hole in the window, and I or one of your men sure as hell didn't put it there with our automatic weapons." The chief looked confused, "But she's trying to kill you. Why would she shoot someone when they were about to finish the job?" Peggy shook her head, "Because she isn't trying to kill me. She's trying to show us that she could be an ally. Why else would she let you capture her?" Peggy tried to convince him. Jack nodded slowly, putting his hands on his hips, "She did come surprisingly peacefully. But how do we know she isn't just trying to get close before she turns on us?" Peggy looked at Dottie in the other room, "We don't... Yet." She said.

Agent Carter stepped into the interrogation room, Jack Thomson watching from the observation room.

"Dorothy Underwood, welcome back. Love the hair." Peggy started. Dottie smiled slowly, "Welcome back yourself, Agent, and thank you. I see you survived that little...predicament you were in." Peggy allowed the corners of her mouth to raise, "Yes, thanks to you." Dottie nodded slowly, proudly. "I suppose your superiors are wondering why." The Russian said, looking at the mirror, causing Jack to take a step back from it. Peggy nodded, looking down, "Yes, actually." Dottie leant forward, putting her hands together, "Because I want in." Peggy looked back at her, "How can we trust you?" Dottie raised one eyebrow, "Saving the SSR's top agent and her friend wasn't enough? More than once, I might add." Peggy opened her mouth to speak, but Thomson came into the room, "What do you mean more than once?" He asked. Dottie made direct eye contact with him, "I've been following Peggy around for a while now, making sure nobody gets to her. I've been keeping her alive whether or not you knew it, Jack." Jack looked at Peggy, "You didn't know?" he asked. Peggy shook her head, "How could I? She's better trained in stalking her prey than most. It's not as though she's obvious." Dottie nodded, "And the only reason you caught me, was because I wanted you to."

"We get information, a means to the end of Leviathan and the Red Room Academy." Jack said, "What do you get?"

Dottie smiled, "Freedom."

* * *

"Freedom." Jack Thomson said in disbelief, walking through the main office space with Peggy. Peggy nodded, "Freedom. From us, and from them." In his office, Jack turned around, "What, you think they're still controlling her?" Peggy sighed, "To an extent, yes. Dottie wants to be good Jack. But as long as Leviathan exists and threatens her, she'll always feel like she is held back by them."

"You really know how to read people, Carter. Or is there just something you're not telling me?" Jack asked, growing suspicious.

"Women's intuition." Peggy responded simply, knowing Thomson would believe her, "That and it's how I would feel if I were her."

They spent the next few days extracting information from her, Dottie and Peggy sharing lingering looks in between. Each night, Peggy returned to Angie, her heart heavy. She hoped this would be over soon and they both would be out of the woods.

It wasn't, and they weren't. Dottie was taken back into custody of the FBI, who allowed Peggy to visit her. The following two months for Peggy were spent not only thinking of her locked up Russian, but moving between Los Angeles and New York, helping Daniel Sousa to close the Zero Matter case once and for all using Dottie's help and information. They were also spent with the SSR drawing up plans to take down the leaders of Leviathan and come up with safety measures for the girls who were bred and raised to be spies.

Dottie stirred in her sleep every night, she craved the English Agent like nothing before. She even worried some nights; Angie was a sweet girl, sweet enough for Peggy to begin to prefer her company over Dottie's. What if when she got out again, Peggy had changed her mind? Doing her sit-ups again every morning usually helped clear her mind of that worry, as well as keeping herself feeling fit.

"Where you goin' this time?" Angie asked Peggy who was packing, again. Peggy considered lying, but chose not to, "Russia." She was wearing the same outfit she did when she last visited the country.

Angie frowned, "Russia? Why?" she handed Peggy a cup of tea. Peggy accepted it gratefully, taking a break. She considered just telling Angie everything; the late nights, the constant flying backwards and forwards, the women who attacked them. Peggy nursed the cup in her hands, "It's a long story, Angie. I promise to tell you when I get back." Angie shook her head and sat down on the floor in front of Peggy, "Oh no, every time someone says that, they don't come back. Tell me now, Peg, give me somethin'." Peggy gave up, she was tired of lying to Angie, and so she started from the beginning, and told her about Leviathan.

She finished her tea, and Angie sat, jaw agape.

"Oh my god, Peggy, anyone could be one of those girls!" Angie exclaimed. Peggy nodded and continued to pack a few more things, "Yes, including our very own Dottie Underwood." Angie frowned, "Who, Iowa? No." The waitress laughed, she refused to belief that the innocent wide eyed blonde girl who said the "beat was dandy" when she heard Angie's music, was a hardened Russian spy. Peggy's expression was deadly serious though and Angie stopped laughing, "Really?" Peggy nodded, "They're all trained to act the way Dottie did when we first met her. It ensures they aren't given a second thought and are able to slip past people easily." Angie's eyes were wide, "Wow. You think you know people, huh?" Peggy smiled, "Well, she's helped us greatly since then. She really wants to change, you know." The brunette said fondly. Angie's face settled and she nodded, "So you don't think she'll turn on you?" Peggy shook her head, confident, "No."

* * *

At the office, Jack Thomson called everyone who was flying to Russia that morning into the briefing room to begin. Right before they started, a woman walked into the room, flanked by two men in suits.

Peggy looked over, and her heart skipped a beat, Dorothy Underwood herself. She looked a little worse for wear, but still the smug Dottie whom Peggy knew and loved. She had to force herself not to run over to her and take her in her arms. The men in the office became guarded, Dottie wasn't cuffed after all, and the smile on her face could only mean trouble. But it didn't. Dottie was just pleased beyond belief to see Peggy Carter again.

Once the briefing was over, Thomson looked at Dottie and then at Peggy, "Carter, take Underwood to the locker rooms and get her some gear. Be snappy about it too, we have an hour before we have to leave for the flight, so no sitting doing your makeup or whatever." Peggy nodded enthusiastically, happy to carry out one of Thomson's orders for once.

The two women played it cool on the way to the empty locker room, but before door had barely even closed behind them, the two embraced in a series of hard passionate kisses, relapsing onto each other.

"I missed you." Peggy whispered as they both broke the kisses and caught their breath. Dottie smirked, "I knew you would." She played her false confidence before kissing Peggy again, "I missed you too." Agent Carter grinned and nodded, "Good, let's get you out of these clothes, shall we? We only have an hour."

Dottie finally got dressed again into the tactical gear. Not quite Russian standard, but she was confident it was good enough, and the treatment she had just received would keep her sweet for a while. She laced up her boots without looking, her blue eyes resting on the fidgeting Agent.

"You're nervous." Dottie commented with interest, she had never seen Peggy Carter nervous before. Peggy looked over at the blonde and immediately stopped fidgeting, "Well, slightly." Dottie smiled softly, and instead of mocking or giving her hard love like she might have under normal circumstances, she said, "Peggy, I don't know anyone stronger, more loyal, or more courageous, than you. You've nothing to worry about." Dottie wasn't sure why she was acting so soft, sure she hadn't seen Peggy in two months, and they had just had their mouths and hands all over each other, but they were about to head to battle, it wasn't like they were going to die. Together, they were the best. Peggy's eyelids fluttered along with her heart, and she took the Russian's hand, before she smiled back at Dottie, "Thank you, truly." Dottie wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to react, it was a simple gesture, but it felt meaningful, so she squeezed Peggy's hand, "No, thank you."

They exited the locker room and headed off to meet up with the rest of their team before their departure.


	11. Russia

Okay so, apologies in advance to any Russian speakers. I used Google Translate honestly, so if any errors pop up in the Russian,you know why. It reads, "Russian" first, and (English) after.

\- Also, I am by no means a historian, and this is a work of fiction

* * *

The group had followed a fairly similar route to last time, crossing over the border of another country to enter Russia, meeting up with more of their team along the way. Under careful supervision, it was Dottie who was leading the group. Despite the trust they had tried to build and establish, Jack Thomson couldn't escape the feeling that this was a huge mistake.

In the back of one of their military trucks, Thomson leant over to Carter, "Remind me why this was a good idea again?" Peggy glared at him, and chose not to answer. She wasn't actually sure herself, but she was confident that they were doing the right thing. Dorothy's superiors needed to be disposed of, and the whole project had to collapse with them, or else the world would be in danger for years to come.

A large country mansion in the middle of nowhere was where they ended up after another 2 days of travelling, resting and preparing. These people didn't have much variety.

"Watch out for landmines." Dottie warned the group as they proceeded on foot. It was safe to say that the entire group remained unsettled until they reached the building and infiltrated it. The group was split up into teams and all took different directions to sweep the area. Peggy and Dottie remained on the same team, Jack insisting that someone watch the Russian. Dottie lead them straight to a room, which lead to a series of passages, and Peggy watched her holster her weapon before they entered the next room and the brunette grew suddenly frightened when Dottie smiled at her as she opened the door.

A band of Russian soldiers stood, guns at the ready, guarding the men sitting at a long wooden table. They aimed their guns at Dottie's group and the blonde raised her hands in surrender, calmly, still smiling.

"Опустите оружие!" (Put down your weapons!) the commander barked, in clear Russian. Peggy only understood little of the language, but did as he said. Dottie shut the door behind them and turned around, aiming her gun at Peggy. Peggy's heart sank, of course. What did she honestly think was going to happen? She felt like a fool.

"Итак, вы , наконец, решили следовать приказам , мало вдове ?" (So you've finally decided to follow orders, little widow?) The man at the end of the wooden table said, standing up, smiling at Dottie. Dottie nodded,

"Чего ты ожидал? Работа не может быть быстрым, но это будет намного более удовлетворяющих следующим образом ." (What did you expect? The job may not have been fast, but it will be much more satisfying this way.) Peggy swallowed hard; she hadn't ever actually heard Dottie speak in Russian, apart from the few times she swore.

"Dottie, what are you doing?" she asked, her temper rising. Dottie ignored her. The man Dottie had just been speaking to looked unimpressed for a moment,

"Я не просил для удовлетворения , я попросил убийства ." (I did not ask for satisfaction, I asked for an assassination.) and then he smiled, walking around the table, past the other men, his arms open wide,

"Да, но вы всегда знаете , как удивить ! И я должен признать, что я удивлен . Рад , хотя." (Oh but you always know how to surprise! And I must admit, I am surprised. Pleased, though.) He took Dottie by the shoulders and kissed her on both cheeks, before looking Peggy up and down.

"Peggy Carter," he spoke in English, heavily accented by Russian, "I believe you are here to ruin us?" Peggy shot him and Dottie a look of venom, "Yes." She responded. She didn't even come close to convincing herself though, they were outgunned by far. From him came a booming laugh, before he looked at her, eyes dead, cold, and completely serious, "I don't think so. I can admire your effort, however, and my daughter's!" His expression grew proud, looking at Dottie, "I believe you call her...Dorothy? She has done a fine job, and you had no idea!" He chuckled to himself, "What do you think Dorothy? Shall we take their eyes out? Burn them alive?" He stepped closer to Peggy who controlled her breathing, "I'm sure the soldiers will find good use for you." He said in a low voice, running a rough hand down her face. The woman before him remained stock-still, though her eyes briefly flickered over to Dottie, who frowned slightly at the suggestion. Something was still there.

The blonde intervened, "Я думаю, наше самое лучшее использование их команде взять информацию . Это все здесь сразу ; у нас не будет ветвиться по всему государств вызывая беспорядок на некоторое время ." (I think our best use of their team is to take information. It's all here at once; we won't have to branch out all over the States causing a mess for a little while.)

He nodded, looking at Dottie, "Возможно, вы правы . Вы получаете острее с каждой минутой . Хорошо, принимать их ... Солдаты будут сопровождать вас ." (Perhaps you're right. You get sharper by the minute... Fine, take them. The soldiers will accompany you.)

Dottie looked at Carter, before she looked back at him, "Никто не помешает ей . Нет солдаты не заложить палец на ней ." (Nobody hurts her. No soldiers lay a finger on her.) she said, firmly. He looked amused,

"Я надеюсь, что это не является показателем эмоций ?" (I hope this isn't an indication of emotion?)

She shook her head, "Конечно нет. Но поверьте, единственный способ получить что-нибудь от этой женщины , чтобы относиться к ней с уважением." (Of course not. But believe me, the only way to get anything from this woman is to treat her with respect.)

Dottie was granted a nod, "Затем возьмите их . Никто не будет вредить ваш драгоценный Английская роза ." (Then take them. Nobody will harm your precious English rose.)

She signalled for the soldiers to follow her, "We're leaving." Dottie said to Agent Carter and her team.

* * *

They were lead to a basement, full of cells, only made up of bars. Some of which were already taken up by the rest of the team. They had all been captured.

"Damn it, Underwood!" Jack Thomson shouted from his, as soon as he saw the blonde stride past. Peggy blamed herself, not Dottie. They locked away her team and Dottie took Peggy to her cell personally. Once the door was locked, Peggy shook her head in disbelief, "Dottie, we trusted you." Dottie turned away, away from Peggy, and away from the soldiers for a split second, before turning back, grabbing Peggy's face through the bars, and kissing her roughly. Agent Carter's colleagues all watched, amazed, before Peggy pulled away with disgust. Dottie simply whispered, "Listen for Russia's leader.", and left them there, a couple of soldiers remaining on guard.

Agent Peggy Carter sat down, and discreetly pulled a small key out of her mouth before palming it. Dottie could only mean Joseph Stalin.

* * *

When Dottie returned to the room of men, they were all chattering about the Americans and the English downstairs. The nameless man she had been talking to smiled at her, "Я думаю, это раз, когда вы были повышены ." (I think it's time you were promoted.)

Within only four days, Dottie had been promoted to new commanding officer of the Red Room project, Leviathan's strongest point. They shot the old one due to his disagreement with the decision. Then, she had been introduced to Joseph Stalin at an event to announce her new title. He paid her surprisingly little attention. This was one target Dottie knew she wouldn't be able to seduce, certainly not using her sexuality. Although the much older man enjoyed the company of women, he was surprisingly loyal to his wife. So Dottie did the opposite began to blend in, ensuring that she became invisible unless she wanted to be seen. Very few were interested in a woman in command of a secret operation most weren't even aware of.

Dottie heard from a couple of Stalin's guards that he had started a new rule. If he said that nobody was to disturb him in his office. Nobody was to disturb him. He tested the obedience of his first couple of guards by screaming in agony. When they came running in, he had them shot right away. Another thing she found out was that Stalin only let one man bring him his drinks all night, so Dottie wouldn't be able to pour him one herself. She saw an opportunity though and took it, using her invisibility to slip into the kitchen.

The kitchen staff continued to cater, focusing on perfecting the food. When Stalin's drink man entered, Dottie made out like she was supervising the chefs, when in fact she was supervising him and watching which bottle he pulled out. It was a new bottle. As he poured, Dottie noted that it had been the same drink Stalin was drinking all night, and when he left again, she walked right over, and pulled the bottle out again. She was slightly amused, it wasn't even vodka. She went into one of the pockets on the inside of her officer's jacket, and pulled out a tube. Inside was arsenic, a hefty amount. She smiled calmly as she poured it into the bottle of already strongly flavoured alcohol, before she closed the bottle, shook it up, and put it back. With any luck, Stalin wouldn't notice the metallic taste of the poison over the taste of the alcohol. The effect would take a little while to kick in fully, so Dottie used this time to leave the event with a few others before disappearing.

Joseph Stalin was pronounced dead the next morning, March 1947.

* * *

"Come on, Carter, how much longer are you gonna wait?" Jack Thomson demanded in a whisper. Peggy frowned, she wasn't even really sure. Dottie may have been killed already. It had been five days of bread, water, interrogation, and imprisonment, they were all growing restless, and so was Peggy. Jack was across from her, and she opened her mouth to speak when another soldier came down the stairs and began speaking quickly in hushed tones. "Иосиф Сталин умер!" The first two words were pronounced "Iosif Stalin". Peggy smiled, that had been Dottie's signal,

"Now!" Each and every member of the team burst out of their cells and attacked the three soldiers. The locks on each cell had been opened by the universal key Dottie had given to Peggy, who had in turn passed it around to everyone and instructed them to keep their doors shut until given notice. Dottie had given them all an opportunity to strike while the place erupted into chaos over the death of their president and one of the founders of Leviathan.

* * *

Joseph Stalin has been killed 6 years earlier for the purpose of this story :)

Thanks for all the interest!


	12. A Currency Stronger Than Money

Agent Carter's team all got back their gear which had been stored in a room nearby, and they all stuck together this time, taking on the soldiers together, spraying bullets, and painting the walls red, as they worked their way around to the room Dottie had lead them to days before. They all burst into the room, faces triumphant, and the men stood up hurriedly, raising their weapons. A meeting had been going on, regarding the President's sudden death. Dottie stood up with them, smiling at Peggy.

"We are the SSR, lower your weapons." Agent Carter called. Dottie translated for those who didn't understand, and slowly, they began to lower their weapons. The team moved in, kicking away their weapons.

"How?!" The man who had promoted Dottie shouted. Peggy sighed, "I hardly think that's important now, do you?" He glared at her and snarled, "You bitch. I'll make sure you rot!" Dottie stared at him blankly, walked behind him and pulled out a knife; she wrapped an arm around him, and rested the sharp blade against his skin, "I think you owe Peggy an apology." All of the men's eyes were on Dottie, wondering what the hell was going on. He spat on the ground, "I'll die before I-," Dottie slit his throat before he could finish in one swift movement and sighed loudly, "Fine." She said. She carelessly pushed him to the ground, and watched him try to cover up the wound with his hands and stop the hot blood from pumping out of his body; a smile crossed her face. She had been fantasising about this moment for a very long time. He was the reason she had the childhood she did, he was the reason she was violated from the moment she entered her teens and started puberty, he was the reason she had wanted to kill the only woman she had ever been close to. Once she had watched him die, she nodded at Peggy who gave the command to fire at will.

The SSR poured what ever flammable liquids they could find throughout the building, leaving a trail of gasoline, and once everyone was out, Peggy handed Dottie the box of matches. They weren't usually in the business of burning evidence, but this was something that needed to burn. The rest of the team had made a head start back to their trucks.

"This isn't the end, but it's a very good start." Peggy told her, snowflakes landing in her dark hair. Dottie nodded and lit a match, before throwing it onto the trail of fuel without a second thought. The two women took a deep breath as the building lit up, windows smashing in the process. Dottie found herself taking Peggy's hand.

"I'm sorry for leaving you there." The blonde said, not looking away from the flames. Peggy pursed her lips for a moment, it had been awful, but Dottie had done it for good reason, and she knew that. She leant on her and rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder, "You had a job to do, we're alive and we're out now, thanks to you." Dottie nodded, taking another deep breath, she couldn't remember ever feeling this way. She felt free, she finally felt free to live her life. A huge weight was lifted from her shoulders; she didn't have to be someone she didn't want to any more. She didn't have to instil fear for a living. The two walked back to the trucks and eventually flew home, falling asleep next to each other on the plane.

* * *

Charges against Dorothy Underwood were dropped due to her already serving two months in prison with good behaviour, providing information which helped close a huge case, her involvement in the beginnings of the fall of Leviathan, and her overall contribution towards the wellbeing of the United States. Only high American government and the SSR knew she was Stalin's killer, the rest of Russia none the wiser, having concluded that it was a stroke which killed their leader.

Howard Stark, who seemed to enjoy handing his homes to dear friends, gave her and Peggy another residence in California, and Angie joined them to begin her journey as an actress. It took some time, another couple of months actually, but Dottie became more and more open as a person, and for the first time, Peggy witnessed her laugh. A true, happy, carefree laugh. They also took Bernard the flamingo, who had proved too much work for Mr. Jarvis, and he settled in nicely. Angie had started seeing another aspiring actress, she occasionally brought her home and together they went over their lines, as well as a few other things.

* * *

Today, Dottie sat by the pool of their residence, drinking a cocktail in her bathing suit. Peggy joined her, wearing one similar; with the red sunglasses she had first arrived to California in. The pool lounger was for large enough for three, so they lay together, soaking up the sun. The two hadn't talked about Russia or anything before Russia since they got back, but Peggy was curious about something, she faced Dottie and propped up on one elbow, lifting off her glasses. Dottie opened one eye and peeked at her, "What?" she asked, a grin forming on her tanning face.

"Were you ever going to kill me?" Peggy asked. The blonde opened both eyes and looked at her properly, "In the beginning, I had every intention. Yes."

"But something changed." Peggy continued. Dottie nodded, "Things change." Peggy began to trace Dottie's collarbone with one finger, "Was it because crime doesn't pay?" she asked, in good humour. Dottie laughed, "Crime pays well enough Peg," she mimicked Peggy's position and propped herself up on one elbow, "but we both know there are currencies stronger than money." She mirrored what she had said when Peggy interrogated her for the first time, and could see Peggy about to ask "which currencies?" so she put a finger on the brunettes soft lips, "Love."

Peggy raised both of her eyebrows and her face lit up, "Dorothy Underwood, are you in love with me?" Dottie responded by kissing her and resting her forehead on Peggy's when the kiss broke, "Peggy Carter, I'm in love with you." Dottie finally admitted her smile full and bright, and her blue eyes warmer than Peggy had ever remembered. The agent felt herself getting lost in them and sighed happily, "What a relief, I didn't want to be the only one." Dottie cocked one eyebrow, "Peggy Carter, are you in love with m-?" Peggy covered Dottie's mouth with her hand and nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. Madly so."

Not one of the two women could have predicted this outcome in a million years when they first met back at The Griffith, but things change.

* * *

That's that! Thank you for getting this far, if you have. I appreciate it, really. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did :)

If you loved it, let me know! If you hated it, let me know!

Thanks again x

 **NOTE: Good news! In case you want to read more and didn't already know, the story is continuing at** **s/11798951/1/Carter-Would**


End file.
